Reveal Your Thoughts
by mikokatt
Summary: (Slight AU) The Count has revealed all of his plans to Albert, who doesnt care. He has agreed to it as long as his friends remain unharmed. And so the two have become even closer friends over time. But the Count is sure there is more to their friendship than Albert seems to realize. Can he make Albert see it too? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I WATCHED THIS AMAZING NEW ANIME AND AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH IT! Its called Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. There is so much obvious underlying yaoi to it that I just couldn't believe the lack of fan fictions. So I wrote this up. You don't really need to watch the anime to get it but I highly recommend it (just because it's amazing).

So you guys know the drill. Review! Yell at me on any stories you're dying for me to update to (so I can set my priorities)

* * *

"Albert."  
I looked over and saw him. The count. I couldn't help but smile huge at the sight of him. He had gone off for a while and had finally returned. My heart was racing as he walked over, that sweet gentle smile on his face, his eyes shining happily. I ran towards him. I think everyone realized just how much I missed him when he was gone. They all said I was different. Kind of depressed. I always told them it was nothing. Franz, being the ever observant one, brought up that I only got that way whenever the count went away. I told him it was not and went off. But he knew and so did I. though I didn't really know why I was so upset by his absence.  
His hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. "Albert. Are you alright?" he looked at me. His eyes were so filled with concern that I smiled and shook off my thoughts.

"I'm fine Count. I'm glad to see you're back. How was the trip?"

He smiled. "It was nice. But there was something missing throughout the whole thing."  
I looked at him confused. He had his two body guards with him, as well as his lovely lady. What could have been missing? "What was it Count? Did you ever figure it out?"  
He smiled. It was…..different. I'm not sure whether it was a good or bad different. But it sent chills down my spine and a blush to my face. "Yes I do believe I did Albert. But that's for another days talk. Why don't we go relax with some drinks."  
I nodded quickly and went with him back to his home. He told me of all the planets he had visited on his trip, and we made a list of ones I should like to visit one day, perhaps after our time with the Count was done. That single thought nearly brought tears to my eyes. The thought of the Count leaving us….leaving me…..  
I snapped out of it quickly to notice him staring at me. "Are you sure everything is alright Albert? You seem out of it badly."  
I just smiled. "I'm fine Count. I guess I'm just tired is all. I haven't really been sleeping lately so that's all it is."  
His worry softened but didn't go away. "Please feel free to go use one of the rooms then and rest. You need your sleep."  
I shook my head. "No no I'm fine Count really. I just haven't been sleeping because dreams keep waking me up. Though I might actually call them nightmares."

"What are they about Albert?"  
A light blush crossed my face. "It's nothing really Count. Just silly child's nightmares."

He smiled. It was that smile again. I still didn't know what it was, good or bad, but this time I just looked down at my drink. "Really Count it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Still I would like for you to go use a room. I insist."  
I just nodded. I knew the Count wouldn't give up until I gave in. He showed me to a room and left me to rest. I laid back on the bed, staring at the wall. The Count knew something was going on. And I think he knew it had to do with him. But I couldn't help it. He haunted my dreams. Sometimes they were normal. Me and him having a few drinks. Laughing and talking. But there are others…..we've drank too much….and the Count isn't himself…..he takes me to the wall….and then I make myself wake up. I know what's about to happen. I just can't bear to see it. Yet a part of me wants to see it, even more wants it to happen. But the thought of the Count doing that to me….it was so wrong….but the idea seemed….

I sat up quickly. Thinking of that wouldn't help anything. And if I went back to the Count still thinking of that he would notice something. I shook it off and walked back out to him. He looked up when I entered the room.

"Albert. I thought you were resting."  
"I couldn't get to sleep. Don't worry about it ok Count? I'm fine."  
He stood. "Perhaps Albert, you just need something to wear yourself out doing."  
I blinked. "Like what Count?"

That smile came back to his face. It made him look almost like a predator, staring down his prey. By instinct I stepped back. He simply stepped towards me, backing me into the wall. There was nowhere else for me to go. This was turning into one of my dreams. That's all this was. I was still asleep. It was one of those weird waking dreams. It gave me all the courage I needed to stand up to him. "Count what are you doing."  
He put a finger to my lips. "Albert. Have you ever really thought much about what you truly want in life? Or I suppose I should say who."  
"I…what? Count I'm engaged you know that."  
He smirked, laughing. "Oh I do know. But Albert, one can marry without loving. And one can love another while being engaged." He moved closer, close enough that I could feel the cold coming from him. I shivered. "Admitting to the feelings is what's hardest to do."  
"C-Count….what are you…."  
"Hush Albert. It's time I help you sort out all of the thoughts that have been going mad in your mind. Like your thoughts on me." He ran his fingers down my face slowly. I shivered, a blush coming to my face.

I was frozen. It was one of my dreams all over again, and yet I knew that I was awake. "C-Count….I…"  
"Hush Albert." He leaned even closer to me. "I want to help you realize all of this."

I blushed brightly as he leaned in closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It was the only warm thing about him. I watched him closely as he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened, yet I found myself leaning into it. The Count smiled into the kiss. I pulled back quickly. "C-Count wait. What are you doing?"

He smirked and kissed me again, cutting me off from saying anything else. I knew he was forceful, a man that did what he had to to get what he wanted. I didn't know whether to give in or fight back. So I let him continue. He pulled me tight to him, wrapping an arm around my waist, a hand moving to my neck. I put my hands to his chest, fully intending to push him away. Yet part of me was screaming no, to stay put and let it continue. I couldn't help it. I stayed still, just letting him do it. He pulled back. "Albert. I would not do anything you are not ok with. But you're hiding your true thoughts and feelings. And I want to help you realize them. I have told you nearly all my secrets. Now it is time to realize your own."  
I nodded slowly. I didn't know what to think or say. This was different from my dreams. The Count was taking into mind my thoughts, yet he wanted me in his bed still. I didn't know what to do. He was leading me to his room, and I didn't stop him. I knew it wasn't ok. This wasn't ok at all, yet, I knew in some odd way this was what I wanted.  
The Count opened his door, pulling me in. "Make your choice Albert. Take a chance and discover your thoughts, or continue to hide away."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey guys. I'm starting to realize that's there's actually more fans of this anime then I realized. And I'm super happy about it. I do have two reviewers to respond to so those then onto the story :D.

Sephirotha- always glad to find someone who enjoys my writing. And it's been great chatting with you :D

Holleysky- thanks. I appreciate your enthusiasm.

* * *

The count stood, his hand out to me. "Make your choice Albert."

I had no idea what to do. A part of me was screaming to run out. But a bigger part of me was screaming to go into the room with him. I slowly put my hand in his. "But you have to promise me you'll stop if I ask you too. I'm not fully sure about this."

The count smiled. "I fully understand. As I said before, I would not do anything you were not ok with Albert. Come."

I nodded, letting him pull me into the room. I'd never been into the Counts room. It was someplace that had always held mystery to me, but I was too worried to be in trouble with the Count to go peak. The reason for me being in it finally though still had me worried. The thought brought me back to the current situation. The Count had removed his cloak and jacket, his shirt partially unbuttoned. I couldn't help but blush at the sight. I knew the Count was well built, that was perfectly visible when he wore his white shirt. But seeing it as he unbuttoned his shirt brought it more into view. He looked over at me and smiled. "Come now Albert. No need to be shy."

I nodded, starting to undo my shirt. My hands shook, making it hard for me to undo the buttons. I heard the Count laugh lightly and walk over to me, moving my hands as he worked the buttons, undoing my shirt slowly and pushing it off my shoulders. My face heated up, the blush traveling down my chest. He smiled. "Why so nervous Albert? This wouldn't be your first time would it?"  
My blush deepened. "I uh…well…."  
The Count smiled. "So it is then. It will be memorable Albert. And perhaps it won't be your first and last time with me." He bent down, kissing me gently. This time I didn't hesitate. If I was going to do this I might as well do it well.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly, letting the Count pull me close to him. His whole body was cold, and it made me shiver. I felt the Count smile into the kiss. "Am I too cold for you Albert?"  
I gulped slightly. "W-well…."  
He laughed lightly. "Then let me warm you up." He pulled me to the bed, pushing me down onto it.

I went bright red as the Count slowly began to plant kisses down my neck, trailing down my chest. I shivered at each kiss, his cold lips brushing along my skin as he moved lower and lower. When he reached the top of my pants I looked down at him. He just smiled and worked at the button on my pants. I quickly laid my head back down, shutting my eyes. I couldn't watch. I knew my body was reacting to the Counts actions, and I didn't want to see just how the Count would react.

I felt him pulling my pants off, removing my boxers as well. I instantly moved my legs, shutting them a bit. The Count pulled my legs apart slowly, and I let him. I didn't want to fight against him, being that I was already in such a vulnerable position. I just felt so exposed. It wasn't something I was used to. But the count ran his hands up my legs, rubbing his fingers in circles on my hips to relax me. It worked actually. My legs moved apart, lying down. I felt the bed move. The Count had gotten up. I didn't look. I wasn't sure I wanted to see.

When the bed moved again I fought not to tense up. I knew what was coming. And I wasn't sure I was fully ready for it. I felt the chill as he moved himself above me. And when he kissed me I found myself kissing back without a second thought. It was becoming second nature to me now. I was starting to crave those kisses from him. The icy chill of his lips on mine. And that scared me.

A slight panic ran through me as I felt his cold fingers prodding at my entrance. I felt his other hand rubbing circles on my hips again to relax me. It worked slowly, and I felt the Count slip a finger into me. I bit my lip gently. It didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. I wasn't sure it was a feeling I liked. But the Count moved the finger slowly. It caused a bit of pain, but the coolness of his hand cooled away the pain. It made me relax, even when he slipped in a second finger. It even began to feel good. I felt myself moving back on his fingers, biting my lip to keep from making any odd noises.  
I felt the Count kissing me deeply, making me let go of my lip. I let out a soft groan into his mouth, regretting it but having no way to stop it. The Count smiled into the kiss, pulling his fingers out of me. I shivered at the feel, my eyes opening finally to look the Count in the eyes. His eyes were shining. His eyes had always interested me. One red, the other a greenish yellow. I never understood them but I loved them.  
The Count smiled, kissing me gently. "Are you ready Albert?"

I knew I wasn't, but I nodded slowly. I had agreed to this, and I wanted to go through with this. The Count nodded and set himself up to her, pressing against my entrance. I bit my lip in preparation. The count cupped my face gently. "This will hurt Albert, but I will make it fast. I do not wish to hurt you."

I gulped slightly, but nodded. My voice had gone. The Count kissed me gently before pushing in fully. My voice reappeared in the form of a cry, my hands digging into the Counts back. I felt tears stinging my eyes, forcing me to shut them. My whole body was screaming in pain. The Count watched me, obviously upset at having hurt me. He kissed away my tears slowly before he kissed my head gently. "My apologies. I didn't want to drag out the pain for you."  
I nodded slowly, trying to fight off the pain. The Count began to move slowly, moving how he moved into me each thrust. I dug my fingers into his back at each movement. He gave off a soft groan each time, though whether it was from my fingers or his movements I wasn't sure. All I knew was pain until my vision when pure white as pleasure shot through my body. I moaned out, my grip on the Count tightening. He smirked, moving into me faster, starting to hit that spot over and over. I couldn't keep myself quiet. The pleasure pumped lust through my body. I leaned up quickly and kissed him roughly. The Count kissed back, moving in faster and harder, making me moan out more in pleasure. I couldn't stand it. The pressure was building in my gut with each thrust from the count. I reached down slowly to take myself into my hand, to try to relieve myself, but the Count got there first, stroking me fast. I bucked into his hand, moaning loud. The pressure continued to build till I felt myself explode, crying out the Counts name. very shortly after I felt the Count fill me up inside.

Afterwards we laid together, the Count holding me close. I felt so safe in his arms. He looked down at me. "Do you know what it was you yelled out Albert? You yelled out my name."  
I looked at him, embarrassed. The Count had told me his real name months ago, and I had promised to never use it. Not even in private with him. If I had yelled it out, he must be mad then. I looked away. "I'm sorry Count."  
I heard him laugh and looked up at him. He smiled. "Albert you needn't be sorry. If there was to be anyone I would allow to use that name, it would be you. In fact it would bring me great joy for you to use my real name."  
I smiled. "Alright. Edmond." I leaned up and kissed him gently.  
He smiled and kissed back gently. "Just rest now Albert. You must be tired."  
I nodded slowly and shut my eyes, laying my head on Edmonds chest, shutting my eyes and dozing off. I felt him kiss my head gently before passing out completely.

* * *

Heya hiya. So this was kinda just gonna be a two part thing, but but but BUT. I feel like there should be more to it. so so so SO. If you have any ideas you want me to add in here review or PM me with the ideas. I love reader involvement. :D and on a slight side note, to any of you who read my other stuff, if you're a fan of any other story and I'm being slow on updating it feel free to yell at me for it. say something in a review or PM me and I'll get right on it :D


End file.
